Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tooth for a jaw tooth model for a dental student to practice abutment tooth preparation, cavity preparation, and the like.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a tooth for a jaw tooth model has been prepared from an epoxy resin or a melamine resin.
Further, a tooth material using a hydroxyapatite powder and a (meth)acrylate resin is introduced in Japanese Patent Laid Open No. 5-216395.
A tooth prepared from alumina is introduced in Japanese Patent Laid Open No. 2007-310373.
An environmentally friendly tooth material is required because bisphenol A is used in an epoxy resin and formaldehyde is used in a melamine resin.
Further, the teeth prepared from the tooth materials disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid Open No. 5-216395 and Japanese Patent Laid Open No. 2007-310373 have a problem of cutting feeling and a problem that the disposal of the teeth after cutting practice is not easy. Since the cutting waste of a tooth may be sucked by a student or scattered, a tooth made of a safe material has been required. Further, a tooth that can experience the dental pulp exposure of a natural tooth has been required.
The present invention provides a tooth for a jaw tooth model for a dental student to practice abutment tooth preparation, cavity preparation, and the like, wherein the tooth can be easily discarded after having been used for cutting practice. Further, the tooth of the present invention can provide a cutting feeling that is the same as that of a natural tooth.
According to the method for producing a tooth of the present invention, the tooth of the present invention can be easily produced without polymerizing a resin and without firing a material.